Invader Zim: Operation Vore
by Newenglander
Summary: Zim comes up with a deliciously dark idea to defeat Dib and destroy the world!...I love alliteration. Will Dib be able to overcome a Zim that's getting progressively stronger, more powerful and more evil as children go missing one after another from his hometown? Tune in and see!


**Another wonderful commission by MisterEbony. My greatest of thanks...and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Invader ZIM: Operation V**  
 **By Misterebony**

* * *

ZiM sat in front of the monitor of hismassive hidden labratory under the "house" that he used for cover. His most recent attempt to overthrow the Earth for the supreme race he served had failed thanks to that stupid boy, and now he was looking up alternatives.

"Tazertron mine bombing... excessive but always a delight... no, the price would be too high. Not to mention the weight of the bombs...XAZMARGE! If I was only at a more full height and weight most of these operations would be a breeze!" He slammed his keyboard in protest, unaware e had accidentally run a search. When he looked at the screen again, something was very different. He was seeing an image of the most high Tallest Red and Purple, but only as they were before their ascension, showing them at a small size.

"What in the...?" ZiM said as he looked at the screen. "Computer, what the MOLGAST am I looking at?"

 **"IDENTIFYING..."** The Computer said. **"IMAGE CONFIRMED, LARVAL STAGE OF THE MOST HIGH TALLEST, LONG MAY THEY REIGN AND CAUSE TERROR THROUGHOUT THE GALAXY."** It sarcastically remarked.

ZiM blinked. "So they were once as small as I was, this explains why I was picked for this mission! If they could do it-" He smiled. "Yes...it would be easier if I could get bigger... Computer, Identify methods of increasing body size and muscle capacity."

 **"PROCESSING..."** The computer droned. **"METHOD CONFIRMED. THE CONSUMPTION OF THE FLESH FROM THE THIRD PLANET FROM SOL IDENTIFIED AS A MILD GROWTH AGENT, ALLOWING IRKENS TO GROW TO A SIZE LIKE THE MOST HIGH FOR A DURATION OF TIME."**

ZiM went wide eyed. "Wait... So if I eat these pathetic humans... I will get bigger?"

 **"AFFIRMATIVE."**

ZiM chuckled, then laughed, then let out a dark and evil laugh unlike anything ever seen before. At last! A method to conquer this planet that would also benefit him! He turned to the robotic companion he had and smiled. "Prepare the ovens! I am dining on human tonight!"

"I prefer tuna." GIR said, sucking on a can of it. "Or mustard."

ZiM face clawed. "It doesn't MATTER what you PREFER, this will make it so we accomplish our mission with ease!"

"Taco?" The robot said. ZiM sighed.

"Yes, GIR. You may make one a taco."

"Yay!" The robot sang, dancing a strange dance he saw on a Korean tape. **_"Heyyyyy! Sexy lady!"_**

ZiM sighed again and began to doubt his plan.

Again.

Lou and Ann were walking home with Dib, trying not to look bored as he spoke about his recent foiling of Zim's plan. Honstly, if Dib Membrane was going to make up stuff, at least make it believable.

"... and then I was able to aim my dad's psychoseismatic railgun at his doomsday weapon, and pulled the trigger! Oh the explosion was...

"Oh look at the time, we got to go." Lou finally said. Dib was wide eyed.

"Wait! Not down THAT alley! It leads past HIS house!"

"I guess it does, bye!" Ann said. Once the two were out of earshot, they chuckled. "Man, that Dib is such a loser."

"You said it, Ann." The boy said. "What does he have against Zim? He seems cool enough."

Ann nodded. "Yeah, though if your going to do the whole body paint thing, green is so 2004. Personally I think red is a much better color."

Lou nodded. "Yeah, but then again maybe brown would be good, like a good suntan?"

As they walked by, they had no idea another form agreed with them fully, pulling out a specialized ray gun...

* * *

Dib ducked low as a lazer impacted with the water treatment plant. The powered armor he borrowed from his dad was allowing him to keep up with ZiM but this time he was barely holding his own. Something was different.

"HAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ZiMs mad laughter said as his walker landed. "At last! I have prevented the treatments of your water treatment plant! It will take days to repair if not longer!"

"You honestly think that will harm humanity Zim?" Dib said, raising an arm to fire his missles... but having them promptly blown off. "WHAT?! You were never that precise with your aim before?!"

He said no more as the cockpit opened, revealing... no, this wasn't Zim was it? Couldn't be! This alien was huge and muscular, the carapace he had now as big as his dad height wise but making a body builder seem like a light weight. He was also holding some kind of large minigun, and Zim chuckled at Dib's bewilderment.

"How do you humans say it? Ohhhhhhhhh yes. "Say hello to my little friend"!" He opened fire, the blasts hitting every single delicate device on the battlesuit. Zim stopped firing as first the suit fell apart, then the protective outer overcoat Dib was wearing... then all his clothes.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Dib screamed like a girl, running for a nearby bush as ZiM raised his weapon overhead.

"HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VICTORY IS MINE AT LAST!" He pointed the weapon at the human... but then it began to feel heavy.

"What?!" He said, "No... no this cannot be!"

Dib blinked some. What was going on? ZiM was... shrinking?

"No! Not when I am so close!" He turned to the destroyed treatment plant. "Well no matter. Live for now human, but soon you will meet your doom!" He climbed back in the battle suit, which after a bit began to move like it used to, still professionally but with some issues. Dib blinked.

"What... Happened?"

* * *

Jim smiled as he walked home, almost on the final boss of his portable game. It sure was a nice change of pace from stupid Dib and his stories about aliens. The news was more exciting, as he heard about a terrorist bomb on the local water treatment plant. For a few days fresh water would have to be trucked in, but Jim could care less, it was exciting to watch!

"Yes!" Jim said, having just beaten the game. "After so long, I finally defeated Spaced Invaders!" He put the game away, little noticing he was being scanned. from his "house", ZiM scanned his next victim, the heads of Jon and Ann mounted on the wall with earth fruit in their mouths.

"SCAN COMPLETE. BODY MASS MADE OF MOSTLY SWEETS AND FAT. RECOMMENDED PREP FORM, PASTRY BAKING."

ZiM looked to the robot servant he had, GIR giving a salute, eyes red and dark. "Well you heard the device, ready the pie pan!" He chuckled as he rubbed his claws together and grabbed his stun gun. "And to think all this time I was worried about eating earth food!"

"AREN'T YOU THE WIT."

 _"Shut up!"_

"First Lou and Ann go missing, now Jim does..." Dib said, looking at his sister. "I know ZiM has something to do with it."

Gaz sighed. "If you don't stop with the whole "ZiM is an evil alien" thing your going to need a shrink. Seriously, just because our father is a superhero doesn't mean you will be one too. ZiM is a normal kid like anyone else."

Dib was wide eyed. "NORMAL?! Normal kids are not green and have no EARS!"

Gaz sighed. "Yeah yeah blah blah blah." Gaz groaned some more and headed to class. Dib growled with frustration. Why wouldn't anyone believe him, especially now that it seems Zim was getting... stronger?!

He eeped as suddenly an explosion rocked the whole school. "What in the?!" Dib said, looking outside. He was wide eyed at what he saw.

All over town, various buildings were blowing up, from the nearby Gagburger to the Taco Nacho down the street. Every resturaunt in town was suddenly nothing more than a memory. Then Dib went wide eyed as a supermarket suddenly went up in a ball of flame.

"ZIM." Dib said, growling as he went to his locker to get that plasma sword and battle armor his father loaned him on his birthday. With a blast of the foot rockets he was off. As he flew over town, he was wide eyed as he saw ZiM.

Once again he was muscular and huge, and this time he was attacking in broad daylight! Several police cars suddenly rounded a corner, only to be blasted with an arm mounted heat ray.

"ZiM!" Dib said, landing before the giant alien. ZiM blinked his red bulbous eyes and gave a cruel smile.

"Beautiful day, isn't it Dib-stink?" He said, watching as Dib lit up his personal plasma sword. "HA! THAT'S NOT A KNIFE!"

ZiM chuckled and raised his arms, and from them came two giant glowing blades. Dib suddenly felt very small next to the two tall blades.

"THESE are knives." ZiM said, slamming them into the ground. The shockwave sent poor Dib off of his feet, and destroyed a nearby gas tank for a trailer, the explosion sending said trailer flying into another gas tank, causing another explosion sending another bit of debris flying.

"How... are...you... so big?"

ZiM chuckled and flexed. "Like it? I guess you could say I eat healthy." He chuckled. It took Dib only a moment.

"The missing kids!?" He gasped out.

"Yes fool. I ate them. First those two friends I roasted in my ovens. They were quite tender and the meat practically melted in my mouth as I devoured their flesh. Then that game player. He was much sweeter. I decided to keep him alive for awhile and enjoyed some of this recreation you call video games. Gave me the idea for today's little plan. Some game called "Grand Theft Auto" where you went around and destroyed things at random? And here I thought you stupid huuuumans never made anything interesting. So I enjoyed myself playing GTA late into the night! Well, not before baking him into a meat pie. Still have some left actually."

Dib vomited. His classmates, jerks though they were, were EATEN! Worse was Jim who apparently ZiM TOYED with before...that was it. Dib had had enough! He screamed and charged Zim, but the alien merely stepped aside and tripped him, sending him sprawling to the street and sending the blade flying. ZiM chuckled.

"Guess the ZIGMA is on the other appendage isn't it Dib?" ZiM taunted.

"It's...shoe...you idiot..." Dib groaned out, Zim ignoring him.

"Now I'd love so much to kill you, but I have plans for you yet. Farewell pathetic earth creature!" ZiM laughed as he fled, the jets from his suit blowing apart a mailbox. Dib looked around at the town. For some time now Zim hadn't been able to do one thing right.

The damage from today made that all seem...

"It is clear at this point that whatever caused yesterday's attack in Pukesburg was utterly devastating. A message was recieved by the White House earlier today stating that if the world does not surender tomorrow will be much worse. As it stands right now the President is in negotiations with the UN to decide this matter..."

*CLICK* Gaz turned off the news. Man was it BORING. Terrorist attacks again? Who cares. Was as exciting as the stories her stupid brother told. She sighed and decided to head for the gamestore, eager to beat a new game. She looked over at Dib, who was still in a fetal position on the couch.

"I'm going to the game store." She said. Dib went wide eyed, diving onto her leg, holding her there as he shook his head.

"NO! HE'LL EAT YOU LIKE THE OTHERS!"

Gaz gave him a firm kick. "You are sick. Zim is mny things but he is not a cannibal alien from outer space. Really? What is this, some sick fetish you have in your head?" Gaz shook her head and headed out. The night was quiet, even more so than usual. She found herself sighing as she walked down the street... but all of a sudden she felt compelled to make a right and take a detour to the game shop. It was as if her brain was telling her that the main road was not the best way to go. That he best way was by ZiM's house.

So she went that way, little suspecting she was heading for a trap. Little knowing she was about to become the feast for that night...

* * *

Dib knew it was now or never. Even now the negotiations at the UN were going south. His hometown was destroyed, and several classmates had been eaten. It was now or never. He had his father's patented disintegration ray (patent pending!) and this time it was personal. He was going to defeat ZiM and save the world, no matter what.

He stood before the house as the gnomes moved in to attack. Screaming with fury, Dib blasted each one before kicking open the door...

And smelling... tacos?

"Hiiiii!" The little dog-suited GIR said as he popped up before Dib. Dib immediatly blasted it, the robot inside buzzing. "EEERRRRRROORRRZXXXXXXXX... Ow." It finally said. unable to move it's forward legs, it scuttled over to where it had some tuna.

"ZIM!" Dib shouted, looking about. He kept his pistol ready for anything...

... except the matal claw that came out of the couch. ZiM reentered, wearing a chef's hat and apron.

"Ah, welcome Dib! I hoped you would get my invitation, but then I forgot your address so I sent it to your sister instead." He stepped aside, showing a absolutely frightened Gaz, struggling in a giant frying pan. Nearby was a giant tortilla shell and all the fixings for the worlds biggest taco.

"You... you...you're NOT going to-" Dib said.

"Well I DID give your giovernments an ultimatum. Surrender by midnight or I destroy a major city. so I might just jump the gun a little."

Gaz mmmphed, her apple gag minimalizing the screams as a robot flipped her, her back browned and covered with spices.

"Let her go!" Dib demanded, struggling.

"Oh she is "going" alright. Right into my stomach." Zim stood by a nearby monitor. "You see Dib, it turns out your race is the perfect foodstuff for ours, allowing us to have a temporary transformation for roughly 18 earth hours into our ultimate most high forms. In such forms our brains are larger, our strength cubed, our appearance more ominous, our very form better in every way." He turned to Gaz, chuckling as he licked his lips. "Plus you humans are the most delectable thing I ever tasted! I never had such fine meat before, even on planet Cowtagas!"

Dib struggled but the claws got tighter. Zim smiled as the pan lifted, sending a cooked Gaz right onto a taco shell, ZiM immediately covering her with cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and sour cream, as well as hot spices. Gaz cried her first real tears as she was rolled into a big soft taco supreme, realizing her brother had been right all along. And now it was too late.

ZiM was about to make Dib watch as he ate his sister as a transmission came in.

"Alien creature." The voice on the other end said. "It is with deep regret and sorrow that we, the UN, agree to your terms and surrender. Please withdraw your plans of destruction on the Pebble Beach Golf Course."

Dib was wide eyed. They surrendered... over a GOLF COURSE!? "Are you kidding me?" He muttered.

ZiM chuckled. "Agreed. My superiors will be informed. They will visit very soon. Enjoy your golf game." As the monitor turned off, ZiM smiled. "I did it... I DID IT! I CONQUERED EARTH!" Tears fell from his eyes as he laughed, the happiest day of his life. He turned to Dib. "Looks like I will be heading home to announce my success, and to begin the transport of bipeds to our homeworld for livestock."

Dib was hopeful. "Soooo... you'll let us go?"

ZiM smiled evilly and sat at the table. Gaz knew what was coming and struggled all the more.

"No. First I have my victory feast, then you're coming with me to be a meal for my most high leaders." With that, He began to shove Gaz in feet first. She screamed around her gag as the alien chewed on her some, biting off her feet. But it wasn't from pain. The alien had injected her with a pain nullifier to prevent that. No it was a scream for help, one no one could answer.

"Yum." ZiM said. "Very spicy, but tender! Probably much better than you will taste, but it is Irken custom that when a world is conquered we slay the strongest rival. That would be you, and that honor goes to my brothers, my mighty leaders the Tallest." He bit again, Dib closing his eyes as the alien he tried so long to stop continued devouring his sister. There was nothing he could do, even as he saw the house around him changing, morphing into that of a large rocket.

"Computer, plot a course for home. And inform the most high Tallest that Earth has surrendered to us and will be a good breeding planet."

 **"AFFIRMATIVE."** The ship said. Dib's heart sunk as he saw the earth suddenly begin to get smaller in the window one way, the alien he tried to stop continuing to eat his sister. Unable to keep his mind, he laughed a little, his eyes crazy, as he watched the robot with no front legs eating another serving of tuna...

* * *

ZiM smiled proudly in his large form, the aliens around him cheering. Eve a backwater world conquering was cause for great celebration. The two leaders, most high red and most high purple shrugged as he strode proudly towards him, Skoodge in the audiance whistling and cheering for his best bud in the most pathetic of ways.

"Great most high Tallest, my mighty leaders!" ZiM said, presenting the recorded surrender message to them. "Planet Earth is now our prize. It's race of bipeds, I have discovered, are suitable for livestock purposes to further the cause of further conquests. As you can see, they allow transformation into our ultimate forms, even for a brief time."

The two nodded. "Yes yes, we know."

ZiM blinked. "Wait. You... **did?** "

"Of course, stupid. That is why we are big and you only big for a moment." Purple remarked with a shrug. "We already knew about that some time ago. Oh sure your conquering of the world makes taking humans much easier but we have been doing it in secret for ages."

ZiM was now FULLY puzzled. "But then... why wasn't it conquered?"

The two chuckled, walking around him. "We found a better way to gain our ultimate forms. One that doesn't wear off." Tallest Red chuckled. ZiM wasn't liking where this was going.

"ZiM!" Tallest Purple said. "In honor of your great success, you will receive the highest honor of all, by becoming part of the Tallest!"

The crowd cheered and chanted for ZiM, but suddenly his blood ran cold. He knew what that meant. And he knew now that success had doomed him. For the most high do not cook their food. They eat it alive.

And being part of the most high Tallest meant being their food.

ZiM went to run but screamed in agony as the leaders leapt onto him, biting into him, the crowd cheering at the gruesome display.

ZiMs greatest success was his last.

Skoodge walked alone later, finding ZiM's ship, and the human inside in a fetal position laughing like a maniac. Skoodge shrugged some as his belly rumbled. Dib looked at the pathetic, tubby alien.

"Heh, you're really weak...pathetic and small..."

"Say, I'm really hungry." Skoodge said. "Do you mind if I-"

Dib shrugged.

"Help yourself, I got nothing left. No sister, no Earth, no rival, no hope, no-" ***CHOMP***

Skoodge began to swallow the rather depressing human up, letting out a "BLECCHH" at his extremely mediocre taste. Honestly, what did ZiM see in humans? Why even bother with them? The Tallest had been right, just let them be, but steal humans without any worry if so desired and see to it their governments cover them up.

Because, Skoodge reasoned as he swallowed the absolutely disgusting meal, if they all tasted like this why even bother TRYING to conquer them?

 **THE END OF THE WORLD?**


End file.
